


Pretty Little Diamonds

by dragonspell



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-31
Updated: 2009-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-20 00:23:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonspell/pseuds/dragonspell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec "meets" a rich guy in a bar and goes home with him (or rather he's been stalking the guy for two days and is trying to make a few easy bucks).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Little Diamonds

When Alec had let the guy pick him up at the bar, he’d known a few things. He’d known that Peter Allen Kimball the Third was a high-paid lawyer and trust fund kid, owned a swank mansion downtown and that the man had a thing for challenges. Especially ones that came with pretty mouths and green eyes. So yeah. Alec had definitely known what he was doing when he’d plopped himself down on a barstool and slanted old Pete a look.

Kimball, well he’d just been like a kid on Christmas, immediately launching into the tried and true lines and Alec had pretended to just eat them up, accepting the free beer the man bought him and the hand steadily sliding up his thigh with equal appreciation.

Didn’t hurt that Kimball was a pretty fucker, himself. He was pretty much a confirmed bachelor at this point, 39 years old and besides some rumors back in his early 20s showing no signs of getting married anytime soon. This, Alec thought, was probably a conscious choice, especially judging by the piercingly light blue eyes that’d smiled at Alec when Kimball had suggested that they go back to his place. In addition to those eyes, Kimball’s got a full head of dark hair, stylishly cut and his face is sheer aristocratic breeding with a perfectly straight nose and lips that while they might be a little thin are still well-proportioned to the rest of his face. And that’s just what Alec can see over the collar of his $3000 suit.

Alec licks his lips and stares at the man’s diamond cuff links. Yeah, he thinks he’s going to enjoy this. The man hadn’t even blinked an eye at Alec’s five grand price tag which is just exactly what Alec was banking on. Five grand might not get him very far in this world, but it’s just enough to pay back Max and get rid of the irritating bit of conscience that Alec’s found inside himself recently.

He just hates to owe people, that’s all. And someone saving your life, well, that’s more than a normal debt.

So Alec’s going to give Peter Allen Kimball the Third the freaking ride of his life for one night, collect his cash and go. And, if good old Pete shorts him any, well, Alec knows he can find something just laying around to make up the difference. Who’s he kidding? Alec knows he’s going to take a few souvenirs anyway, regardless if whether Pete ponies up the money or not. He needs a little something extra for himself and he’s sure Pete won’t miss it.

He knows that because they’re standing in Pete’s front foyer and it’s freaking paved in marble with paintings that have to be world over 50,000 a piece flanking each side, plus the centerpiece directly in front of him. Yeah, he’s pretty sure he’s covered. He’s good. Golden.

Knowing he’s about to fall into a lot of money, Alec feels a healthy, satisfying surge of lust and it makes him shiver. Maybe he’ll even let Kimball keep him for the weekend. Or Hell, Max has got Logan, why can’t Alec have a rich sugar daddy? Except that Kimball here is rich enough it puts Logan to shame which means that Alec wins. Alec grins and turns towards Kimball, catching the older man in a kiss. Kimball grips Alec’s hips, holding him still, making sure he doesn’t go anywhere and Alec deepens the liplock, sliding his tongue inside Kimball’s mouth as he winds his arms around the man’s neck. Alec’s pretty sure he’s not going anywhere but a bedroom anytime soon. Or, you know, any other relatively flat surface if Kimball’s feeling kinky.

“Mmm…” Kimball moans, finally breaking the kiss. His hands come up to shove off Alec’s jacket so he can nip his way down Alec’s neck and slide his tongue under the hem of Alec’s shirt. “I thought whores didn’t kiss.”

Alec shivers, rocking his hips up into Kimball, rubbing his erection against the man’s thigh. “Not really a whore,” he gasps. “Just broke.”

“Even better,” Kimball growls, yanking down Alec’s shirt far enough to bite at his collarbone. Alec’d known that Kimball would like that one. In the two day recon he’d done on the man, he’d seen the looks Kimball had been giving the interns at the office, had figured out that the perv had a thing for teaching younger men, and knew that Kimball liked them desperate. All of those added up into the perfect cover story for Alec—a broke kid looking to make some quick, desperate cash, walking into the den of wolves that was the ritzy downtown bar called Nebulous. Kimball, of course, had been the best dressed man in the place. Perfect.

“Besides,” Alec adds as he tilts Kimball’s head back up to meet Alec’s lips again, “I like kissing.” He coaxes Kimball’s tongue out to meet his before sucking it into his mouth. Alec’s not kidding when he says he likes kissing. Sometimes he feels like he could come just from it, no stroking of his dick necessary. Yet another one of the many ways Manticore fucked with him but at least this one’s not too bad.

“You’re good at it,” Kimball whispers before launching into another kiss. He starts pulling Alec towards the winding staircase on their right and Alec goes more than willingly. He’s ready to get this show on the road. Kimball’s pushing a hand up under Alec’s shirt, touching the bare skin of his stomach and Alec arches into the touch with a shameless little mewl. Kimball eats Alec’s act right on up, dragging Alec against his chest and shoving both his hands down Alec’s jeans. The man gets a good grip on Alec’s ass, squeezing and Alec fairly purrs.

“Not gonna last,” he pants, purely for Kimball’s benefit. “Please…” Oh, it’s so easy to slip into another one of the roles beaten into him by Manticore and Alec’s finding that when he’s doing it for himself, he doesn’t even mind. In fact, he’s starting to get into it. “Please,” he begs again. “I want to make it good for you but…” He buries his nose in Kimball’s neck and shivers as he grinds against Kimball’s thigh. “God, I’m gonna come…”

“Yeah you are,” Kimball rasps. “But not yet.” He drags Alec up the rest of the stairs and down a hallway, nearly kicking open a door in his haste. He shoves Alec inside and slams the door behind them before pushing Alec towards the bed. Alec lets himself fall backward, sprawling over the sheets. He licks his lips and arches his back as he stares up at Kimball, liking the heat in the man’s eyes. Alec sits up just long enough to rip his shirt over his head before laying back down.

The sheets have got to be at least 1000 thread count. Probably higher. Alec’s dick twitches and he grins up at Kimball. “Gonna join me?” he asks. “Or did you just want to watch?”

Kimball’s eyes narrow and he echoes Alec’s grin. “Maybe later,” he says and shucks his suit jacket. He roughly pulls at his tie, loosening it enough to drag over his head and carefully undoes a few buttons on his pressed shirt before moving to straddle Alec.

Alec fake pouts and pulls at the crisp shirt Kimball’s still wearing. “You’ve got too many clothes on,” he teases.

Kimball grins ferally as he undoes Alec’s jeans. “You’re the only one that needs to be naked,” he says and pulls the pants down Alec’s hips. Alec lifts up to help Kimball strip him faster, kicking off the constricting jeans and peeling off his underwear. “Gorgeous,” Kimball states like the fact it is, bending down to lick his way to Alec’s nipple. Alec arches and whines obediently, just like he’s been trained to do but it doesn’t hurt that it actually feels good, too. Kimball’s hands are stroking down Alec’s sides, fingers spreading to reach as much as possible, and one slides to Alec’s front to rest just beside Alec’s dick.

Alec bites back a whine, but he can’t stop his dick from twitching towards Kimball’s hand, desperate to close those last few inches. He closes his eyes and shudders even as he tries to hold himself still. “Gonna mess up your pretty shirt,” he warns quietly because his dick is leaking precome everywhere as he can’t stop it.

“I suppose you will,” Kimball agrees and moves his hands those last few inches.

Alec gasps and chokes on his own breath as Kimball’s knowing fingers feather over the head of his cock and down the shaft to finish at his balls. “Fuck,” he whispers, helplessly thrusting his hips to hump at the light pressure Kimball’s giving him, desperate for more.

“Such a pretty little thing,” Kimball tells him and like it’s a reward for being so, his hand finally grips Alec’s dick firmly, stroking in a slow rhythm.

“Just like that. Yeah, fuck, oh fuck…” Alec twists with the pleasure, fighting back his panting as his hips thrust in time to match Kimball’s caresses. He closes his own hands over Kimball’s shirt, clutching the fabric and the hard muscle underneath as Kimball slowly jerks him off. Fuck but it feels good. If the rest of the night’s going to be just like this, Alec thinks he’s got it made. Except for this whole teasing shit. Alec’s never had a particularly big amount of patience. He spreads his legs wider. “Fuck me,” he says. “Come _on_.”

Kimball grins and speeds up his hand. “Maybe later,” he teases as he swipes his thumb over the head of Alec’s dick. His other hand slides up to swipe over Alec’s nipple, sending another shuddery jolt down Alec’s spine.

“Oh _fuck_ …” Alec shoves his ass into the mattress, curling up around Kimball’s hand as he tries frantically not to come. He’s pulling on all the reserves Manticore trained into him but fuck, Kimball’s not making his easy. He slides his hands down to Kimball’s wrists, to hold them still. “I’m going to come if you don’t stop,” he warns.

“Then come.” Kimball shakes him off and Alec’s world whites out as he obeys the command and spills onto his own chest. Kimball keeps stroking him through it, drawing out the pleasure with desperate little shocks through Alec’s body until Alec forcefully pulls him off. With a chuckle, Kimball finally releases Alec’s dick, moving his hand to the far less sensitive skin of Alec’s hip. “Was that good?” he asks. Alec hitches his breath and nods, not quick trusting himself to speak just yet.

Fuck yeah, it was good. His entire body is starting to relax, muscles loosening one by one in the lethargy brought out by orgasm and he closes his eyes as he lets himself drift. Better than good. He hums happily and sprawls more fully against the soft sheets of Kimball’s bed.

Kimball’s hands are moving, stroking Alec gently, arranging Alec’s body to his liking, and Alec feels the disturbing urge to purr like a contended cat. He doesn’t even hear the tell-tale snick of metal until it’s too late. His eyes flutter open. “What the…?” He tugs at his arms. They’re stretched over his head and they barely budge when he pulls, just the hard bite of metal digging into his wrists. Alec surges upwards, yanking downward. Fuck no. No fucking restraints. No, no, no, because that means they’re about to do something he’s _really_ not going to like and they’re making sure he can’t run away. No, he’s not staying for this; he’s not going through it; they can’t fucking make him—

Kimball’s smooth voice brings Alec back to the here and now as his hands stroke over Alec’s straining muscles. “You don’t like to be restrained?” he asks.

Alec’s sorely tempted to tell him yes, just to see if he’ll let him go. But a normal person, Alec thinks, probably wouldn’t mind this, right? Well, maybe not on a first date or anything, but a guy pretending to be a hooker would be okay with it. He’d be down with pretty much anything. Alec shoves the panic down deep inside where it belongs and dons his persona again. He shakes his head and he’s not going to think about how he hesitated before he did it. “They’re fine,” he says, voice as solid as he was hoping for. “Just surprised ‘sall.”

Kimball, though, smirks. “Liar,” he accuses softly, brushing Alec’s hair back from his forehead. “You hate it.” Alec blinks at him, trying to think of the best way to deny it and mind spinning uselessly on the question of how did Kimball figure it out? He doesn’t get a chance to protest, though, because Kimball lunges forward, pressing his lips roughly to Alec’s. “Even better,” he growls and a small streak of concern zips down Alec’s spine.

There is the chance that he might have rushed into this too soon. Alec’s well aware that his biggest downfall has always been his impatience. It doesn’t matter that he knows he could take Kimball easily, he still knows that, especially like this, Kimball could do some damage before Alec could get the chance and the thought makes his mouth dry. It’s a remote possibility at this point, though, even if it is indeed there, so Alec forces himself to be cooperative instead of breaking the handcuffs right the fuck now like he really wants to do. Kimball wants to fuck him and maybe the man’s a little bit more kinky than Alec was originally counting on, but so far, besides restraining him, Kimball hasn’t shown any indication of wanting to hurt Alec. So, if Alec just pretends to be a good little boy—probably a little bit scared judging by Kimball’s reactions so far—he’ll still get through this in good shape. Hopefully a lot richer.

Kimball chuckles and pushes himself up off of Alec and the bed. Alec tenses but forces himself not to move, to watch instead as Kimball heads for a dresser against the east wall. For all accounts and purposes, Alec has to pretend to be normal. He can do that. “Your eyes are so pretty,” Kimball remarks as he rifles through the drawers a bit before pulling out a slender black box and bringing it back over.

“Yeah?” Alec asks, prompting the man to continue and hoping like fuck that he’s not going to finish with something like ‘I think I want to keep them’ or some such shit.

“I think,” Kimball starts, opening the black case, “that this will suit them nicely.” He pulls a slender silver chain out and sets the box on the nightstand beside the bed. Then he straddles Alec again, dangling the apparent necklace in front of Alec. Alec doesn’t have to force the slow smile that pulls at his lips. It comes all by itself when he sees the size of the diamond hanging on the chain.

“That’s gorgeous,” he says quietly. It’s got to be worth a lot which makes it even prettier than the sparkle.

“I think it matches,” Kimball agrees and leans down to fasten the necklace around Alec’s throat. Alec tilts his head obediently and when Kimball’s finished, he lets the man stroke the chain and jewel against his neck and chest. “Perfect,” Kimball says and runs his hands down Alec’s body to grip his thighs. “Perfect little collar.” Alec frowns at the collar part but Kimball’s spreading Alec’s legs and settling between them, his mouth moving dangerously close to Alec’s spent dick so Alec supposes he’s just going to have to forgive the remark. Kimball ignores his slip, though, and instead palms Alec’s ass and lifts him up.

“Hey!” Alec protests, as Kimball lifts him until just his shoulders are still on the bed.

“Shh…” is all the warning he gets before Kimball’s tongue is flicking just underneath Alec’s balls and over his hole. Alec twitches away from the sensation. Pleasure is echoing through his nerves but he’s still not sure if he really likes this. Kimball ignores his trepidation and repeats the motion. His tongue feels strange against Alec, wet and flexible but damned if it isn’t setting fire to his nerves. His dick is even starting to twitch in interest again, even if Alec is spread out more than a two dollar whore and completely at Kimball’s mercy. Kimball pushes his tongue against Alec’s ass, slipping it in just a little and Alec really can’t hold back the moan.

Knowing he has a victory, Kimball darts his tongue in and out, flicking it up and over and in the muscle, coating it with warmth and wetness until Alec starts to squirm. “Fuck…” Alec breathes, yanking on the handcuffs again. He’s long since given up on thoughts of dignity or getting free and he’s just letting himself be licked stupid by Kimball’s crazily talented tongue. The pulling on the handcuffs is just because he keeps forgetting that they’re there and he wants to grab a hold of Kimball’s head and mess up his perfectly styled hair. He even moans in disappointment when Kimball lowers him back down to the bed.

Kimball outright laughs at him. “Don’t worry,” he assures Alec. “We’re not done.” Then there’s something large and blunt but thankfully lubed pushing at Alec’s hole and for half a second, Alec thinks it’s Kimball’s cock. Then he realizes that it’s nowhere near warm enough and it also feels harder, with less give, than a dick.

“Kinky fucker,” Alec gasps out and Kimball shoves the rest of the toy inside him.

“Maybe so,” Kimball agrees, pulling out the toy and pushing it back in, fucking Alec with it. The damn thing is big, opening Alec wide and yeah, while he’s had bigger, it’s plenty big enough.

Alec moans and rolls his head back onto the pillow. Oh fuck… His legs spread as wide as he can get them before he even realizes it but then he figures that since they’re already there, might as well stay that way.

“I take it you like it?” Kimball asks and Alec doesn’t bother to answer him, his hips are already moving in small little jerks embarrassingly enough. “Then you’ll really like this.” And he switches the damn thing on.

Alec yelps as his hips shoot straight off the bed, but the toy stays pressed hard against his prostate, buzzing and vibrating and driving him out of his damned mind. “Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh _fuck_ …” he babbles, body twisting in the air as he tries to get away.

“Hold still!” Kimball demands, but he’s laughing as he keeps the toy deep inside Alec. Mother _fucker_.

“You bastard,” Alec gasps. “You damn motherfucking bas—” He cuts off to bite back a scream as Kimball switches to another setting that has Alec’s eyes rolling back inside his head. “Fuck!” he shouts and whites out again as he comes, jerking helplessly.

It takes a few tries to try and start breathing again but by the time Alec finally manages the trick, Kimball has thankfully pulled the damn vibrator out of Alec’s ass. He’s laid it on the table, though, so Alec can see it and Alec stares at it in muzzy disbelief. Fucking thing looks absolutely huge. There’s no way he had it all up inside him. He frowns at it and clenches his ass, trying to see if it will still close. Unfortunately, his muscles aren’t cooperating at the moment and all he can manage is a weak shiver.

He does notice, though, when Kimball presses something else against his loose hole and yeah, this time, it’s plenty warm enough to be exactly what he thinks it is, especially judging by the way Kimball’s holding Alec’s thighs apart. Alec can’t even find the energy to make a protest, though, and just lets Kimball thrust into him as he lays there and takes it.

Kimball’s above him saying things like “So damn gorgeous” and “those pretty eyes” and “I’m going to fuck your mouth next” but Alec might as well be a damn sock for all the response he can muster. He gives a shuddery moan each time Kimball slides across his prostate but that’s about it.

Alec just lets himself drift as Kimball fucks him, lost in the haze of orgasm and the only thing keeping him awake is the man thrusting inside him. When Kimball comes it’s a relief because even as Alec feels Kimball spasm inside him, he feels himself falling asleep.

Some time later, he’s woken up again by an insistent push at his mouth and Alec eyes snap open even as he chokes on the dick shoves past his lips. He struggles for a brief moment before he remembers where he is and then relaxes, letting Kimball take his pleasure and trying not to gag on the faint taste of latex. Judging by the “Oh God yes”s the man’s giving, it’s probably pretty good. Alec manages a few lackluster swipes of his tongue but mainly he just lets Kimball have his mouth which seems to suit the man just fine.

Alec’s dick doesn’t even bother to twitch and after Kimball comes, Alec falls right back asleep.

The next time he’s woken up, he realizes that he’s been turned over and there’s another toy breaching his ass. It’s buzzing just the same as the last one and Alec moans, spreading his legs for it. Kimball teases him with the toy, flicking it against his prostate as he fucks in and out with it, but Alec feels the edge of orgasm approaching anyway. Kimball keeps it from him, though, drawing it out for a long while that has Alec grinding his teeth and flat out begging to come, all “please, please, please,” not because he thinks it will help but just because he can’t think of anything else to do. Luckily, it seems to do the trick and Kimball lets him come hard onto the expensive sheets. He fucks Alec afterward and Alec dazedly wonders if the guy’s got a thing for necrophilia or something because he certainly does seem to just like his partners to just lie there and take it. Alec thinks that instead of a good hooker, maybe all Peter Allen Kimball needs is to invest in a good blowup doll.

Alec asks Kimball to remove the handcuffs after that round because his arms are getting tired but Kimball just laughs at him. Chalking the man up as an asshole and definitely regretting ever letting them be put on, Alec just sighs.

Kimball wakes him up two more times before Alec finally notices dawn creeping in through the window. Oh fucking finally. Not that he’s not orgasmed enough to last him the next _year_ or so but he’s going to be real glad to be finally free of the restraints Kimball’s got him in.

Kimball rolls off him one last time, letting Alec just lay there fucked out, and gets off the bed. Alec sighs and thinks that the first thing he’s going to do when he’s free is go find a nice bed and sleep for a week. No, scratch that, he amends, grimacing at the dried come on his chest. Shower first, then sleep.

He hears Kimball rummaging through the closet and he finally turns his head to look at him, while Kimball pulls out another expensive suit to match the one he’d shed and thrown on the floor sometime during the night. He’s pulling on the pants before Alec decides to speak. “Ke—” He swallows and tries again. “Keys?” He rattles the cuffs to make it clear but Kimball just shakes his head.

“No, we don’t need those.” Alec frowns at him and Kimball decides to clarify. “You’re not going anywhere,” he says.

“The fuck I’m not,” Alec says in surprise. “I’ve got things to do and you owe me money.” Because yeah, five grand is five grand and previous thoughts aside, Alec’s decided that he’d rather leave then let Kimball be his kinky sugar daddy. Alec just wants out of the restraints as in yesterday.

“Oh, see, that’s where we have a problem,” Kimball says with a distinctly smarmy grin and Alec wonders how he could have ever found the man attractive. He’d downright ugly with that smile. “I know for a fact no one in the bar last night knew who you were and you’re not a whore so you don’t have a pimp. Matter of fact, I’m pretty sure no one’s going to miss you.”

Alec blood runs cold, not at the threat in Kimball’s words but at the fact that they’re true. No one _would_ miss him, would they? If this bastard were to never let him go, or even outright kill him right now, who would care?

Max might have saved his life once but there’s a difference between letting someone die right in front of you and caring if they go missing for the rest of your life. He knows where he stands. Alec grits his teeth. “Gee, you planning on keeping me?” he asks sarcastically.

Kimball raises an eyebrow. “I see we’re going to have to work on the attitude,” he remarks.

“The fuck we are,” Alec snaps. “This isn’t funny so let me up and give me my damn money, asshole.” He knows he shouldn’t be pushing this—that he should just let Kimball think he has the upper hand so it’ll be easier to get away but Alec’s not part of Manticore anymore.

Kimball starts buttoning up his new shirt like nothing’s even wrong. Alec jerks on the handcuffs uselessly. “I’m not giving you anything,” Kimball says “and you’re going to stay until I decide I decide I’m done with you. Are we clear?”

“That’s illegal,” Alec reminds him in a hiss.

“So’s prostitution,” Kimball replies and puts on his tie.

“It’s not prostitution,” Alec says. “It’s payment for services rendered.”

“Which I can get for free so therefore free it is. Supply and demand.”

It’s then that Alec knows that Kimball can kiss his diamonds goodbye. Matter of fact, anything not nailed down is going out the door with Alec as well. Kimball pulls on a jacket and straightens it as he checks it in a mirror. “So you’re just going to leave me here all day?” Alec demands sulkily.

“I have a few appointments today, yes,” Kimball says. “I trust you’ll keep until I’m done with them.”

“A few? What about food?” He positively starving at the moment, thank you very much.

Kimball finally meets his eyes again, though it’s in the mirror. He smirks. “I think I fed you last night.”

Alec’s brain spins around that for a moment before, “A blowjob does _not_ count as feeding me, jackass!”

Kimball shrugs and turns away from the mirror. “It’s the only thing you’re getting.”

Alec wrinkles his nose but tries a different tactic. “I have to pee,” he says.

“Well, then,” Kimball says, walking up to the bed. For a brief, stupid moment, Alec thinks he’s going to say it was all a joke and ha ha, here’s the money but all Kimball does is reach for the watch he’d left on the nightstand. “I’d advise you to hold it unless you would like to lay in it all day. I’ve instructed the maids not to bother with this room today.” With that, he turns and heads for the door.

He's just barely out the door when Alec shoots back. “I’m going to piss all over your bed!” With a chuckle, though, Kimball closes the door, leaving Alec alone in the room.

Alec jerks on the handcuffs a bit as he fumes. Apparently, he’s made a severe miscalculation along the way and he knows exactly where it was. He’d trusted that everything was going to go according to plan and that people were going to behave the way that they should. Always have a damn Plan B. He also had no excuse because during the hours he’d spent stalking this mark, he’s _heard_ the rumors about the missing intern that used to show a bit too much interest in Kimball. Apparently every damn word was true.

Alec swears and pulls down hard on the handcuffs, trying determinedly to break them. They hold on his first attempt so he takes a break and tries again. And again. There’s no way of knowing for sure, but Alec would like to think he’s making progress. He’s snapped handcuffs before, he knows he has. He just has to think positive because he will get out of this. He will.

A half hour later, he laying panting against the bed but yeah, he’s bent the damn things. He twists his hands, biting his lip against the pain caused by the metal scraping off his skin but keeps at it. A few minutes later, he’s free and he bites back a sob in relief. He’s getting pathetic, panicking over something stupidly ordinary like handcuffs for crying out loud.

He shakes it off, and puts on his usual cocky grin not because he’s feeling it but because it’s kind of like his armor and Alec, sadly enough, feels like he needs it between him and the world at the moment. He gathers his clothes, quickly dressing and grabs Kimball’s discarded suit jacket off the floor. With a vengeful twist, he pulls the cufflinks off, ripping the expensive fabric and not caring. “Bastard,” Alec whispers.

He’s still wearing the necklace Kimball put on him and Alec has a moment when he considers ripping it off and leaving it as a kind of message. Luckily, his saner side steps in and quickly tosses the thought to the curb because the thing is worth $1000 easily. He heads to Kimball’s dress and rummages around a bit, grabbing random bits of jewelry—judging by the collection, Kimball’s apparently more than a little fond of diamonds—and he’s about to head down to the front foyer to grab one of the statues he saw down there when he hears voices outside.

“—not to go in there today,” a woman’s saying. “He wants us to skip it.”

“Ooh, what do you think he’s hiding?” another woman asks, sounding excited and somehow younger.

“Who cares?” the first one says. “Maybe he’s got a woman in there.”

“I bet it’s a man,” the second one titters. There’s a soft thud. “Ow!”

“Don’t spread rumors,” the first one warns. “Now get going, we’ve still got a lot of work to do.” She starts listing off different things to get done but Alec doesn’t hear them all because he’s already hopping out the window and scaling down the gutter spout. Well fuck that, he thinks.

At least he’s got quite a bit in his pocket, though. He’s just going to have to fence it but whatever. It’s definitely more than the five grand Kimball had welched on which will teach the man a damn thing or two about not keeping his word. He’s got enough to pay back Max but with a grin, Alec thinks he might have enough to buy that shipment one of his new contacts was talking about earlier. He knows he could flip that stuff easily, he just didn’t have the seed money to invest. Now, though…

Max is just going to have to wait a little bit longer, he supposes. But hey. There is a certain exhibit he heard was in town.


End file.
